The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Heuchera of hybrid origin, botanically known as a Heuchera and is hereinafter referred to by its cultivar name ‘Circus’.
The new cultivar was discovered as a whole plant mutation by the Inventor in Hantay, France. The Inventor sowed seeds that were pooled from crosses made between proprietary plants in his breeding program in 2009. The Inventor selected ‘Circus’ in 2011 as a single unique plant amongst the seedlings that resulted from the above crosses. The exact parentage is unknown, however at least one of the hybrid parents has Heuchera×villosa in its heritage due to the observed heat and humidity tolerance observed for the new cultivar.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by the Inventor by division in Hantay, France in 2011. Asexual propagation of the new cultivar by division and tissue culture has shown that the unique features are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.